violet_evergardenfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Sincerely
Sincerely — это опенинг аниме Вайолет Эвергарден. Его исполняет TRUE (Михо Карасава), и это ее двенадцатый сингл. Он вышел 31 января 2017 года. Список треков Обычное издание: #Sincerely #Awakagesechi, 泡影セカイ (TRUE) #Futari Goto, ふたりごと (TRUE и Тихара Минори) Аниме-издание #Sincerely #Awakagesechi #Sincerely (инструментальная версия) #Awakagesechi (инструментальная версия) Текст ТВ-версия Ромадзи= Shiranai kotoba wo Oboete iku tabi Omokage no naka Te wo nobasu no Dakedo hitori dewa Wakaranai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Sayonara wa nigakute “Aishiteru” wa Tooi nioi ga shita Tatoe you no nai Kono omoi wa Totemo kowakute Dakedo totemo itooshikute Watashi nande naiterundarou? Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari, tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitaku naru |-| На японском= 知らない言葉を 覚えていくたび 面影の中 手を伸ばすの だけど一人では 分からない言葉も あるかもしれない さよならは苦くて “愛してる” は 遠匂いがした 例えようのない この思いは とても怖くて だけどとても愛おしくて 私なんで泣いてるんだろう 心になんて答えたらいい 言葉はいつでも語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり、募るばかり 私はあなたに会いたくなる |-| Перевод на английский= As I learn about Words that I don’t know I stretch my hand Into vestiges But if I’m by myself There are bound to be Words that I don’t understand Goodbyes are bitter and “I love you” had A distant scent Even if this Incomparable feeling Is very frightening, It is, however, very precious Why am I crying? How should I respond to my heart? Although words aren’t spoken all the time, They’re just always there, always inviting me I find myself wanting to see you Полная версия Ромадзи= Shiranai kotoba wo oboete yuku tabi Omokage no naka te wo nobasu no Dakedo hitori de wa wakaranai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Sayonara wa nigakute Aishiteru wa tooi nioi ga shita Tatoe you no nai kono omoi wa Totemo kowakute dakedo totemo itooshikute Watashi nande naiteirun darou Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitaku naru Kirei na kotoba wo oboete iku tabi Jibun no koto ga iya ni narisou Dakedo se wo mukecha ikenai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Kanashimi wa tsumetaku Arigatou wa nukumori ni irozuku Katachi no nai mono fureru tabi ni Anata no koe ga mune no oku de hibiiteiru no Kakikakete wa yameta Atesaki no nai tegami wa Kaze ni yureru Todoketai hito no machi made Hajimari no owari wo tsutaeru tame ni Ikiru koto yamenai koto Anata ni kyou wo hokoreru you ni Watashi nande naiteirun darou Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitakunaru yo |-| На японском= 知らない言葉を　覚えていくたび おもかげのなか　手を伸ばすの だけど一人では　分からない言葉も あるのかもしれない さよならは　苦くて アイシテルは　遠いにおいがした 例えようのない　この想いは とても怖くて　だけど　とても愛おしくて わたし　なんで　泣いているんだろう 心になんて　答えたらいい？ 言葉はいつでも　語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり　つのるばかり わたしは　あなたに　会いたくなる きれいな言葉を　覚えていくたび 自分のことが　嫌になりそう だけど背を向けちゃ　いけない言葉も あるのかもしれない かなしみは　冷たく ありがとうは　ぬくもりに色づく 形のないもの　触れるたびに あなたの声が　胸のおくで　響いているの 書きかけてはやめた あて先のない手紙は 風に揺れる 届けたい人の街まで 始まりの　終わりを　伝えるために 生きること　やめないこと あなたに　今日を　誇れるように わたし　なんで　泣いているんだろう 心になんて　答えたらいい？ 言葉はいつでも　語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり　つのるばかり わたしは　あなたに　会いたくなるよ |-| Перевод на английский= As I learn about Words that I don’t know I stretch my hand Into vestiges But if I’m by myself There are bound to be Words that I don’t understand Goodbyes are bitter and “I love you” had A distant scent Even if this Incomparable feeling Is very frightening, It is, however, very precious Why am I crying? How should I respond to my heart? Although words aren’t spoken all the time, They’re just always there, always inviting me I find myself wanting to see you As I learn Pretty words, It’s as if I’m going to feel Disgusted with myself But there are bound To be words that I cannot turn my back on Sadness is cold and “Thank you” is Colored in warmth As I touch Things that have no form, Your voice Echoes deep within my chest I have stopped rewriting A letter with no addressee Flutters in the wind All the way towards the city of the person that I wish to deliver it to In order to convey The end of a beginning May you be proud of today For living on For never stopping Why am I crying? How should I respond to my heart? Although words aren’t spoken all the time, They’re just always there, always inviting me I find myself wanting to see you Видео TRUE「Sincerely」 MV Short Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』OP主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Opning Theme「Sincerely」|TV-Size Version TRUE「Sincerely」 MV Full Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』OP主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Opning Theme「Sincerely」|Full Version en:Sincerely Категория:Музыка